coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 917 (8th October 1969)
Plot Hilda spreads the news that people have moved into No.12. Ena realises they are squatters from the state of their furniture. Len argues with Dave for moving them in, as does Val. She warns Ken not to be led on by Dave but he insists he does things because of his own beliefs. Stan reads a book on better communication. Audrey shops for the squatters, further annoying Val. Dickie tells his wife she’s encouraging people not to work for their living. Dave tries to convince Ena of his socialist beliefs, saying people should just learn to live together and not just protect what's theirs. Annie gets a letter and acts coy over its contents. Betty takes the squatters' side when Val worries about the noise that the kids will make. Stan puzzles Hilda when he changes his underwear several days early and puts on his suit to go to The Flying Horse. Annie takes delight in reading her letter all over again in front of people without saying what it contains. Dickie demands Audrey returns home and gets his tea. Ena refuses to take the bait when Annie tries to interest her in the letter. Val asks Dave why he came back, saying there's no chance of them starting over again but he hurts her when he says that as far as he's concerned it never happened. He asks the Barlows if they can put him up but Val refuses and Ken backs her. Stan refuses to eat the large dinner that Hilda puts in front of him and asks for one boiled egg instead. Annie tells Emily the letter is an invite to speak at the Lady Victuallers in a month's time. Hilda thinks Stan is ill. Betty and Stan chat conspiratorially about the evening that they'd had together. Ken investigates when there is a loud banging coming from No.12. Ena tells Val off for not supporting Ken and accuses her of just being against Dave for personal reasons. Ken reports that the squatters are boarding up the windows in preparation for eviction proceedings. Val starts to lose her temper at the noise. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Dave Robbins - Jon Rollason Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room Notes *The Squatters in No.12 in this, the previous and the following episode are spoken of but never seen. They are identified as a Mrs Storey and her three children who took up occupancy after her husband was sent to jail. *The scene on the Grape Street set was recorded on 16mm film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street divides. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "It's a long hard road to matrimonial harmony. No wonder there's so many falls by the wayside." Category:1969 episodes